La Auténtica Felicidad
by Azu
Summary: La vida de Ran, viviendo por y sin Shinichi, hasta el día de su vuelta... Un Ran's POV y SongFic. Espero que les guste, me costo la misma vida terminarlo T.T ¡R&R!


**Notas de la autora**

Este fic en verdad iba a ser parte de una trilogía de One-shots Ran's POVs, pero últimamente mi inspiración, Troli, anda bastante decaidilla U.U y hasta verano creo que no podré relajarme y escribir fics en condiciones, así que cómo no me lo pidáis no creo que escriba las otras dos partes nnU eso si, yo no niego peticiones, así que tan solo mandadme un review o un mail (¬¬ Rank y Male, no contáis) para que siga nn eso si, con gran esfuerzo -.-U ah! Y la canción es de Vega, Mijitita

**La Auténtica Felicidad**

Hoy estoy de buen humor. Siento que, después de todo este tiempo, va a volver. No se cuanto tardará. Se me han ocurrido millones de opciones de por qué no está aquí. Pero siempre me queda la ilusión, no? Tengo fe de que vendrá. Y la fe y la ilusión, según me enseñaron, son lo último que se pierde, verdad? Ahora lo único que sé es que puedo ir tranquila al bar a currar, aprovechar el día al máximo y esperar a que mis sueños se cumplan.

_Temprano empieza a trabajar  
Besa su foto y mira atrás  
Quizás jamás entre sus brazos estará _

Salgo a la calle con el bolso en el hombro, y sonrío al día. Me gusta que el sol toque mi cara, que el aire pase por mis brazos y escuchar el silencio matinal de estas calles. Tengo la suerte de la tranquilidad, sola en casa y tranquila todo el día. Algo bueno de la independencia. Así, me conozco mejor y, día a día, cambio y me supero, esperando a que llegue lo que espero. O más bien, _a quien espero_. Ese día estaré completa, y me alegraré de que pueda exclamar 'al fin soy feliz'

_Sonríe sin saber por qué  
Tan sólo espera ser de quien  
Le hará feliz de la cabeza hasta los pies _

Veo que un niño corre calle abajo siguiendo a su pelota que se le escapa. Me recuerda a él cuando era pequeño… Y como un acto reflejo, la paro con el pie, y se la lanzo al niño con las manos. Me sonríe y desaparece tras una esquina. El mundo sería mejor si todos pusiéramos de nuestra parte, como yo al parar el balón. Sobre todo espero que la gente aprenda a hacer esas pequeñas cosas que nos ayudan a todos… otro de mis sueños, que creo que algún día, al menos yo misma seré capaz de cumplir. Debo esforzarme… por mejorar ante todo.

_Sueña con un mundo mejor  
Con mariposas de color  
Ella será capaz  
_

Llego al bar para trabajar, y abro la reja. Siempre soy la primera. Sé que no soy demasiado buena en los oficios, y esto es lo mejor que pude encontrar, pero lo hago con ganas. Trato con la gente, y eso me gusta. Aunque, a pesar de todo, me gustaría marchar. Incluso sin despedirme. Ya se fingir en este sitio. Muchas veces finjo que no lloro. Finjo que no duele. Finjo y escondo las verdades de mi misma. Quiero ir a algún sitio desconocido, donde empezar de nuevo. Y en ese lugar, seguir esperando. Volver a adaptarme y volverme a marchar. Siempre esperando encontrar el sitio ideal, donde acabar para siempre, sin terminar nunca de adaptarme, porque cada día será nuevo.

_Quizás no sea buena actriz  
Quizás no sepa sonreír  
Quizás su sueño sea volar  
A un lugar lejos de aquí... _

Después de una mañana de trabajo, tomo el camino para ir a comer con Sonoko. A mi no me toca el turno de almuerzo, y puedo salir para descansar un poco. Siempre podría ir a cualquier sitio, ya que me molesta en el fondo cómo acaban las conversaciones con mi mejor amiga. Siempre intenta que admita que lloro por Shinichi, y que mi vida no está tan bien como aparento. Eso en parte no es cierto. Hace 4 meses y 8 días que no lloro, los tengo contados. Y mi vida… está claro que podría ser mejor. Eso nadie lo niega. Pero es la que me ha tocado, y debo afrontarla de la mejor manera posible. Todo tiene una contraparte. Si ahora estoy en malos momentos… sólo espero vivir los buenos que le siguen.

_  
Mijitita sueña con ser libre  
Y tener todo su amor  
Mijitita un día será libre  
Y tendrá lo que soñó  
Mijitita escapará, logrará ser más feliz... _

Ahora soy más fuerte. La experiencia ha hecho de mí otra persona, una que afrontará todo lo que le pase, por un sueño lejano que llegaré a alcanzar. Yo le amo y nunca le dejaré ir. Aunque esté en la otra punta del mundo, me odie o no podamos vernos… Siempre estará conmigo. Lo llevo siempre: en mis recuerdos, pensamientos y en cada sonrisa, por falsa que sea. Ya no soy una chica débil que necesita que la protejan, sino la mujer que protege a los que les importan. Aunque él sepa valerse por si mismo, tengo derecho a defenderle como él hizo conmigo. Y si alguna otra mujer se cree capaz de conseguirle y tomar mi puesto, que se prepare. El estar desde que era cría en kárate servirá de algo¿no?

_  
No tiene miedo a fracasar  
Sus ganas de él le pueden más  
Nadie podrá evitar que ella ocupe su lugar  
_

La gente me pregunta "¿Por qué no te buscas un buen hombre?" y yo siempre les contesto lo mismo. "Porque ya lo he encontrado". He encontrado a un chico maravilloso, irremplazable, loco de los misterios y con el sentido del cariño donde los zapatos. Una parte suya siempre será mía. Esbozo una ligera sonrisa, para mi sorpresa, con sentimientos reales. Me comporto como una auténtica madre protectora. No… más bien, como una persona enamorada. Puede que desde el día en que nos vimos por primera vez, aquel día en Nueva York con su madre o cuando desapareció en el parque de atracciones, cuando tuve mi presentimiento. No lo sé con seguridad. Tan solo sé que le quiero y, cómo él solía repetirme, a terca no me gana nadie.

_Sonríe sin saber por qué  
Tan sólo espera ser de quien  
Le hará feliz de la cabeza hasta los pies _

El camarero me pregunta si voy a esperar más. Esta Sonoko… Seguro que se fue con Makoto y se olvidó que hemos quedado. Ojalá fuera un poco más responsable y se preocupara de las cosas. Aunque ya lo hace, no tiene muy claros sus ideales. Al contrario, yo sí. Someday I'll be better, a better person. And then he'll come. He'll come to see me, to see my big change. That day… nothing will divide us. También he mejorado mucho mi inglés, para llegar a ser digna de Shinichi. Llegaré a ser la chica que el desee, cueste lo que cueste. ¡Ah, Sonoko! La veo aparecer corriendo desde la acera del frente, con el móvil en la mano y prácticamente asfixiada. Vuelvo a tener un… presentimiento. Pero esta vez… no será que…

_Sueña con un mundo mejor  
Con mariposas de color  
Ella se hará mujer  
_

¡Ran¿¡Por qué no llevas encima el móvil!

Me lo olvidé en la taquilla del bar. ¿A qué vienen esas prisas? –Se apoya en una silla pero sin llegar a sentarse, con la mano en un costado por el dolor e intentando recobrar la respiración para hablar.

Ran… Shinichi… el móvil… aeropuerto… ¡VE! –lo dijo entrecortadamente, pero le entiendo a la perfección. Y en cuestión de segundos no había rastro de mí por la calle. Batiendo un record envidiable por cualquier corredor, llegué al bar, cogiendo las llaves, el móvil y sin decir nada me dirijo al coche. No puede ser… ¡Shinichi ha vuelto!

_Quizás no sea buena actriz  
Quizás no sepa sonreír  
Quizás su sueño sea volar  
A un lugar lejos de aquí... _

Tomo el coche y cojo la autopista que lleva al aeropuerto. Ha llamado a Sonoko¡y vuelve! Después de todo este tiempo, la espera, tantos días y noches sola… No me entra en la cabeza. Ese idiota obsesionado con los misterios... Sujeto el volante con más fuerza, infringiendo todos los límites permitidos y me apresuro, adelantando a todo coche que vaya por debajo de los 170 km/h. Quiero verle, ahora mismo. Quiero decirle todo lo que me he tenido que tragar en su ausencia, lo que no se podía decir por llamadas, cartas o mensajes. Quiero suplicarle que no se marche, que se quede aquí conmigo y que nunca más me deje. Quiero gritarle que es un auténtico imbécil y que, sobre todas las cosas… le quiero.

_  
Mijitita sueña con ser libre  
Y tener todo su amor  
Mijitita un día será libre  
Y tendrá lo que soñó  
Mijitita escapará, logrará ser más feliz... _

Entro corriendo, atropellando a un par de turistas con su respectivo carrito de maletas. Busco apresuradamente la salida de los vuelos provenientes de los Estados Unidos, y acabo encontrándolo en la puerta 13. Perfecto, el número de la mala suerte… pero esta vez no pasará nada. Estoy segura. Busco entre la multitud pero no le veo, soy incapaz de encontrarle con tanta gente, tantos saludos y tantas maletas. De repente una mano se posa en mi cintura y su dueño, previniéndose a mi acto reflejo, un grito, me tapa la boca con la otra. Me giro y le encuentro… al fin le encuentro.

No me deja decir nada. Simplemente saca unas gafas, las de Conan de hecho, y las guarda en mi bolsillo esperando que sea explicación suficiente. Yo le comprendo y sé qué intenta decirme. Aparta lentamente la mano de mis labios para dar paso a los suyos. Este beso ansiado que llevo esperanto tanto tiempo. Pero la espera da sus frutos.

_  
Mijitita sueña con ser libre  
Y tener todo su amor  
Mijitita un día será libre  
Y tendrá lo que soñó  
Mijitita escapará, logrará ser más feliz...  
Más feliz..._

Y ahora, 5 años, 9 meses y 23 días después de tu partida… estás conmigo. Ahora me siento completa. Ahora es cuando soy _verdaderamente_ feliz. Ai shiteru, Shinichi.

* * *


End file.
